


star spangled ass

by wonderfulfun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, bucky and steve are together, steve is such an idiot, tony can't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulfun/pseuds/wonderfulfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what is my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	star spangled ass

**Author's Note:**

> ugh this is terrible brb throwing myself off the moon
> 
> super short drabble weird thingy idek

"STEEEEEEVVEEE??"

Oh no. Not again.

"STEVEN ROGERS! GET YOUR STAR SPANGLED ASS IN HERE!"

Great. Wonderful. Just fucking perfect.

Steve made an extra effort to stomp into Tony's workshop. Tony stood there tapping his foot, arms crossed. Bucky (metal arm detached, lying on the table, half assembled) looked extremely embarrassed. 

"Steve." Tony's teeth were clenched so tight he looked like he had severe constipation. "Bucky's arm is an extremely delicate, finely tuned piece of fighting equipment." 

Steve nodded and impatiently gestured for him to finish.

"So. Can you tell me why, oh WHY, is there WHITE GUNK JAMMING THE GEARS?!" Tony looked fit to burst with anger. Bucky looked like he wanted to sink through the table and disappear. Steve repressed a chuckle.

"I'm sure Bucky here just had a hankering for a sandwich with some extra mayonnaise. Isn't that right, Buck?" Steve tried his hardest to wink charmingly. Bucky flushed red and said nothing.

Tony stalked up to Steve and shoved his finger into the blond's chest. "I do not care what you do in bed. In fact, I most definitely don't want to hear about it. But if your spunk gets anywhere near Bucky's arm again, I will personally rip you limb from limb. Got it?"

"Touchy."


End file.
